<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doll me up cause I'm a brat by Lemon_Lush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976729">Doll me up cause I'm a brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Lush/pseuds/Lemon_Lush'>Lemon_Lush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Bloodplay, Choking, F/M, IDK what kind of kink this is, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, but get fucked in the backseat of a car, but the car is your boyfriend, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Lush/pseuds/Lemon_Lush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't remember when or why I started this. Just that it was after work one night and I was very tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dead end (transformers)/reader, dead end/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doll me up cause I'm a brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have barely proofread this. I might come back and fix it up, but for now my little bastard hands have typed these bastard words. Have fun with that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A finger hooks into the ring of my collar, pulling it to him. The leather presses into the side of my throat. The feel of it is a comfort, a promise. Reminding me that I am owned fully. The emotion swells up in my fuzzy head, a wordless mewl tumbling from my lips. He pulls it more, the leather now biting into bruises and bitemarks. </p><p>Here in his backseat Dead End’s holoform is curled over me. Pressing me down into the seat, his other hand a punishing grip on my hip. Dark, wild hair obscures his face. Still his eyes burn with fire. A wild light to them as he pounds into me at a ruthless pace. A deep growl on his tongue. </p><p>Dead End releases his grip on the collar, a whimper rolling off my lips at the loss of the pressure. He replaces it quickly, hand sliding around my throat. Fingers slipping under the leather. That grin he wears is ruthless, animalistic. I can feel his engine rumble, sending a shiver down my spine.</p><p>He can’t feel anything from his holoform. It’s not about that for him, not when we’re like this. When he fucks me beyond all comprehension while I lay sprawled out in the backseat of his alt-form. This was about his control over me. He told me once, when I found out, that he liked the sounds I made. Liked the look on my face as my eyes glazed over. The feel of my heartbeat against his seats. Knowing that he’d done this to me. </p><p>“Babygirl,” His voice is deep. So very deep and each note leaves me wanting. I moan, I want to beg. My thighs tighten on his hips. I can no longer tell if his voice is coming from the holoform or his radio. It surrounds me. He laughs. Pressing a kiss on my open, panting mouth. “Baby have you already gone stupid?” I have. I can't think straight.</p><p>His mouth moves down my jaw, soft kisses and sharp bites. Until he buries his face into the crook of my neck, teeth sinking into my collarbone.</p><p>“Fu- Fu,” Fuck. I can’t get the word to come out. There’s blood, warm and trailing down my neck now. </p><p>His tongue is warm on the new mark, pressing flat against it. Licking it, kissing it. He whispers against my skin, reverent. “My good girl- my girl.” </p><p>The warmth from my neck seems to bleed through my entire body.  Washing over me. I gasp a moan. Shaking as I release. I'm completely gone.</p><p>When I come down Dead End's hands are soft, his thumbs rubbing little circles in my hip bones. I mourn the loss of him inside me despite the way my entire body aches. My legs twitch, I press my check against his backseat. The leather warm against my bare skin. With his holoform he leaves a trail of kisses along my chest. Buries his nose into my hair as he whispers how good I was, how much he loves me. Waiting until the fog had cleared from my eyes before he parts from me to wrap me up in a blanket. Pulling my limp body onto his lap where I curl up. Quiet as he rubs his hand down my back. A song quiet on the radio now as we sit there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>